iWanna Have Groupies
by L. Carrigan
Summary: Be carefull what you wish for cuz you just might get it... seddie, creddie, spencer/oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Loosley based on the Pussycat Dolls "When I Grow Up" because I believe that Nathan Kress could be a hottie as he grows up. Oh, and again with a Spencer/OC pairing cuz like everyone agrees, he needs a canon love interest.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"He is so cute…" Carly helplessly stared at the TV screen.

"I want him…" Sam replied watching the screen as well.

Freddie looked at both of them become mindless drones to the image of a blonde blue eyed pretty boy on the TV "You girls can't be serious…"

It was Friday night, they all sat on the couch watching the latest episode of the teen drama Scandalous Girl. The show was pretty much Carly and Sam's new obsession. Freddie felt as if he shouldn't be watching shows like that but he was forced to since his best friends were girls.

"Oh, if its Colin Cranson then we're _very _serious…" Sam replied. Colin Cranson was the male lead of the show.

Freddie sighed and continued to watch the show as Colin Cranson swam through a packed hallway of girls.

A few minutes into the show, Spencer came through the door with pizza and some Chinese take out "Hey kids, I couldn't decide what you guys wanted for dinner so I-" before he could finish his sentence the food was already in Sam's hands as she and Carly rushed into the kitchen.

Spencer stood there stunned "Why bother even announcing I bought dinner…" he then sat on the couch with Freddie "Hey Freddo, whatcha' watching there?"

"Will you look at that guy?"

Spencer looked hard at the TV "The blonde guy?"

"Yeah. Just look at him. He's a dumb pretty boy who's getting all the chicks and, and…I wanna be just like him…"

"But, he's a TV character."

"TV character or not, that guy is living it."

"The thing is Freddie, guys like that don't exist. The only thing you can do is be yourself."

"But I've been myself this whole time and Carly still doesn't notice me. Let alone any other girl…"

"Well, when all else fails, go on a dating site! Oh!" Spencer got up "That reminds me, excuse me while I go check " he went over to the kitchen counter computer and logged on as Freddie went to the kitchen and joined the girls for dinner. Spencer's excitement quickly faded away when all the matches he got were still women from prison and older women. He then retreated to the kitchen with the rest.

"So Spence, any cool new matches?" Carly mocked.

"No…same old inmates and cougars…" Spencer grabbed a slice of pizza.

"That's what being yourself does…it only leads you to freaks" Freddie added.

"Hey Carls, do you mind if we go eat in the living room? I don't wanna hear the ramblings of the Loser Romantically Challenged Boys club…" Sam grabbed her plate and waited for Carly.

Spencer and Freddie both looked at Carly "I'm sorry but the whole 'Girls don't love me' thing is getting old." She then joined Sam.

"Dude, I don't ever wanna sound this annoying again. We need chicks." Freddie said before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Agreed" Spencer nodded.

On the other side of town, Naima looked at her fully painted canvas holding a roll of duct tape deciding on what to do with it. She didn't notice when her roommate Shellie came in holding a billion shopping bags "Hey Nims!" she said putting her bags on the couch.

Naima didn't say anything. She just kept on staring at her canvas.

"HEY!" Shellie yelled into her ear.

Naima jumped and dropped the roll of duct tape "Hey Shell. I told you, do not bother me when I'm in the zone!"

"I'm sorry, hon. Its just I need to tell you about the date I went on!" Shellie grabbed a water from the fridge and retreated back to the living room.

Naima rolled her eyes at the word 'date'. Shellie was blonde and built like a model. She went on dates with rich guys like it was her job.

"He took me out to dinner, took me shopping, we drove around in his mustang, he wants to buy me a mustang…" Shellie then sighed of happiness.

"Wow, I'm very happy for you…" Naima continued to paint.

"Nims, you could have a boyfriend too, you know."

"Looking like this?" Naima stood in her black leggings, red checkered button down, and her brown hair pilled into a messy bun.

"You have GREAT potential. All you need is a great makeover! Seriously, this She's-All-That, Juno high school uniquely rebellious girl thing needs to go. You're twenty four…"

"I don't wanna change. I like myself."

"Okay, then we will find a guy just like you. Hey! I can set you up a profile on !" Shellie went over to the computer.

"Shellie, no. I am positive that there is no guy out there who is quote un quote just like me…most of those guys probably can't even pronounce my name!"

"We'll just customize your preferences. Lets see…" Shellie typed away "Likes: Art…um, what else kind of weird artist things do you like?"

"Harry Joyner, articles of clothing that light up, soft cookies, children, fun…" Naima went on as Shellie was typing 'Wait a minute. What am I doing?" she rushed to the computer.

"Alright! Your new profile has been set up! All we need to do is make a video for you or post your picture! Okay, lets find a good one…"

"No! We are not posting anything. Besides, I doubt I'd get anything…"

"Okay fine. I put you through enough torture anyways…"

In the evening, Freddie slept through the night dreaming he had the looks and confidence of Colin Cranson. In his dream, he drove a nice car even though he wasn't of age to drive, he stood up to any bully that stood in his way, and most importantly, Carly was his.

"FREDDIE! FREDDIE, WAKE UP HONEY! WE'RE RICH!!" Mrs. Benson woke him up with his dreams immediately fading away…or were they?

"What?" Freddie's eyes boggled

"My boss at work won the Four Billion Dollar lottery and gave three of his most loyal employees one billion each…and I'm one of them!!"

"OH MY GOD!!" he stood up from bed jumping up and down his mattress.

'Now now, Fredward, most of this is going into your college fund."

"But Mom, I, I need new clothes!" Freddie ripped his shirt in two "See how easily they rip open?"

Mrs. Benson thought for awhile then spoke "Oh alright. But I'm coming with you to make sure you get the right ones."

"No. Mom, why would you want to spend a disastrous day at the mall with me when you can be at a spa relaxing?"

"Are you sure you can pick out your own clothes?"

"Yes!" Freddie smiled. He was one step closer to being what he had dreamed about "They have personal shoppers. I'm pretty sure they have the same taste in clothes as you do…"

"Okay. Well get dressed, honey. We're going out for breakfast." As soon as Mrs. Benson left the room, Freddie turned on the radio and danced frantically. His mission was to change his image immediately.

In the afternoon, Carly came downstairs to find Spencer at the computer again "Hey" she said walking up to him.

"Oh great, you're here! Okay, so I was looking through today to see if I had some new matches…so I check and it was the usual inmates and old women…UNTIL…I happen to cross this girl here!" Spencer clicked on the picture-less profile named 'Naima'.

Carly read the profile "Wow, Harry Joyner, art, soft cookies…this girl could almost be you in girl form!"

"I know, right?" Spencer grinned "So should I ask her to meet me up or what?"

"Well, I don't know. She doesn't have a picture so you don't know how she looks like. For all you know, she could be a guy in disguise…"

"What if she's not? What if I'm really lucky this time?"

"Look, just message her. Try and get to know her a little…"

"You're right!" Spencer began typing away "Oh hey, did you see the huge box lying in front of Freddie's door today? I saw it while I was going to check the mail."

"That's weird. No I didn't. Is it still out there?"

"I think so. Go look…"

Carly opened her door not seeing the huge box but Freddie walking quietly to his apartment carrying tons of shopping bags and with a beanie over his head. "Hey Freddie" she said.

Freddie was startled "Carly! Oh my god…you scared me!"

"Whatcha' got there?"

"Oh, these?" Freddie motioned to his shopping bags "Just uh, just some…garbage!"

"Oh okay. What's with the dumb hat?"

"I'm keeping my head warm. Did you know that ninety percent of body heat escapes through your head?"

"Well, what up with the huge box in front of your door?"

"What up with all the questions? Seriously, Carls, I gotta go. Bye!" Freddie went inside his apartment and closed the door. Once inside, he slipped off the beanie to reveal his new haircut and highlights. When he made his way to the living room, the huge box was on the floor and the TV that was in it was already set up. He went into his room and looked through the new hip clothes he just bought and was ready to make a killing at school the next morning.

Naima rolled out of bed in the afternoon as Shellie was at the computer "There's the lucky girl!" she smiled.

Naima looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

"Well I checked your matches on and…you have two. One was an old man from Thailand and the other…well, come take a look at Mr. Spencer Shay…he lives around here, too!"

She watched the video of Spencer eating cereal "That's um…oddly attractive…what's his profile like?"

"He's an artist, he wears awesomely glowing socks, and he likes baking soft cookies…"

"This is too good to be true…" Naima sighed.

"Oh, and he sent you a message: 'Hey, I'm Spencer Shay" Shellie began to read "I think the online dating gods seemed to have matched us perfectly together. We like the same things so I think we should get to know eachother. How about it?' Oh, and he signed it with your favorite emoticon…"

"The one with the tongue sticking out?"

"The one with the tongue sticking out…"

Naima groaned "We are so different. I don't care what you say…"

"Nims, this guy is sooo right for you you don't even know it! Its like he can be…Naimo..you know, like a guy Naima?"

"I get it."

"Come on…just meet this guy for dinner tomorrow night."

"No. Excuse me, I have some painting to do…" Naima went back to her room to get her easel.

Being devious, Shellie replied to Spencer's message telling him Naima would meet him. She then signed the letter with a less than three heart and smiled.

At school the next day, Sam and Carly were dropped off at school by Sam's Mom. They walked towards the building "Thanks for giving me a ride to school. Spencer is asleep and Freddie has been acting weird…he had a weird box in front of his door yesterday." Carly said.

"Maybe it's the spaceship him and his Mom came to this planet in?" Sam replied.

A few seconds later, a Range Rover pulled up to the front of the school. Sam, Carly, and just about everyone else outside paused at the sight of the vehicle. And then out came Freddie dressed in his black skinny jeans, Nike dunks, grey hoodie, and snazzy shades. His hair was amazing and for the first time, he looked…cool.

"Later, Mom!" he said waving to Mrs. Benson.

Sam's and Carly's jaws dropped as he made his way towards them "Hey ladies. What's good?"

"Okay, who are you? Freddie Benson is a dorky little nub who wouldn't even think about wearing clothes like that…" Sam replied.

"Well best believe it, Sam. Freddie Benson is hot poop and you're just cold diarrhea…" he walked ahead of the girls.

Sam stood there speechless "Oh my god…"

"Call him something back! You always have something to say to him!" Carly shook her.

"Yeah but I…I don't. I don't have anything to say to him…"

When Freddie walked the hallways, girls stared at him wanting a piece of him. Guys praised him for his great style and envied him for being the attention of every girl in the building. He went to his locker to grab some books when a crowd of nervous girls approached him. The whispered and pushed amongst themselves.

"Hey Freddie" a red head said as the other girls behind her giggled.

"Hey" he smiled "What's good?"

The red head just about died right there and then "Ohmaigawsh, I, um, I like, I like your hair…" the giggles were in full force.

"Well, you're pretty cute, too" Freddie replied loving his new look.

"He said I was cute!" the red head fainted as the giggling girls took her away. Carly watched from the side and then made her way over to Freddie "Okay, what's going on? You show up looking like…not you, your Mom is driving a cool car, and there was a mysterious box outside your door…"

"Well, if you must know, My Mom's boss won the lottery and gave her a billion dollars. She gave me money and I decided to give myself a little makeover. My Mom bought a new car and that box that was out there? A new plasma wide screen TV…"

"Oh my god, you're like rich!"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'rich'. After all, what is money anyway? Just a piece of paper you can exchange for goods. Anyways, I'll catch you later…gotta go meet up with Gibby…"

When Freddie left, Carly all of a sudden found herself strangely attracted by his confidence. He wasn't hanging all over her or anything. He was actually giving her space.

Durring passing period, Freddie strutted his stuff down the hallways and then crossed paths with Sam who was still stunned by his comeback "Your shoes are ugly!" she said stopping him.

"Great, and so is your face!" Freddie replied moving passed her.

Sam was heated watching Freddie walk away. She was furious that for once, she had become the one being upset at the vicious rips. She hated him, she wanted to make him cry, she…was oddly attracted by his new found braveness…

**(thats all for now. check back later!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: while writing this, i felt a tad bit inspired by the soundtrack of the movie Juno as I was listening to it while writing this (especialy durring the spencer/oc moments). enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Back at home, Spencer read his new message with a smile and dialed the number that was attached with it. He waited until he got an answer.

Meanwhile, Naima was going to leave for work as her cellphone rang "Hello?" she picked up.

"Hey! Is this Nay-ma?" Spencer mispronounced her name.

"Yeah, and its pronounced Nigh-eee-mah." Naima replied "Um who is this?"

"Oh, this is Spencer from …"

"Um, how did you get my number?"

"Well, cuz you-"

"No, don't answer that. I know exactly how you got my number. Hold on a sec, okay?" she placed the phone on the coffee table and went to Shellie's room "Oh no you did not just give cereal boy my number…"

Shellie was just waking up "What are you talking about? Of course I did! Er, didn't!" she smiled sweetly.

"Why? Why has it become your life mission to find me a boyfriend??"

"Just think about this, maybe having a boyfriend can be a gateway to inspiration for new paintings and junk?"

"Whatever, I am not talking to him…" Naima left the room and made her way out of the apartment. Shellie came out of her room and discovered that her cellphone was still on the coffee table. She then went to pick it up.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Oh hey, you're back. I know you must think I'm ridiculous for being on the line for this long but I've got time…" Spencer replied.

Shellie was surprised that he didn't ask for Naima. After all, she and Naima did sound alike "Oh, that's cool! So uh, do you wanna meet up for dinner?" at this point, Naima would have buried her alive.

"Yeah! Yeah, that'd be awesome. How's Café de Love sound?"

"Amazing! I'll meet you there! Bye!"

When Spencer got off the phone with her, he jumped up and down yelling "I got a daaaate, I got a daaaate!" in a sing song tone. Carly then came through the door "Hey! What's going on?"

"Well, little sister! I have a date tonight!!"

"Go Spencer! Is it the picture-less girl from ?"

"Yes."

"Oh no, what did I say? You have to take these things slow! Are you sure this is not Socko playing another joke on you again?"

"Of course not! Wait, I didn't think about that…ugh, anyways! I pretty confident this will go well. Besides, she's the one who asked me to dinner tonight…"

"Okay, but I'm gonna start worrying if you're out longer than three hours…anyways, that's awesome."

"Did you ever figure out what that box was near Freddie's door was?" Spencer grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and handed one to Carly as they sat on the couch.

"It was a new TV! Freddie is rich!"

"Oh my god, no wonder Mrs. Benson asked if I needed a ride anywhere…she's got a new car!"

"You should have seen Freddie today…he was walking around school looking like a rapper and the girls were falling all over him!"

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Carly went to go get it. It was Freddie standing in all his well dressed glory "Hey Carls" he said smoothly.

"Hey! Wanna come in?"

"Nah, I gotta do some grocery shopping with my Mom right now. I just stopped by to ask if you wanna come do some studying at my house…AND watch some forty seven inch wide screen high def plasma screen cable?!"

Carly didn't know why but it made her smile "Sure! Okay!"

"I'll see you around seven." He winked as he left. Carly then closed the door and leaned on it taking in a deep breath.

"Someone has a crush." Spencer teased.

"Are you kidding me? That's Freddie!" Carly quickly replied in her defense.

"Mhhm. Suuure…" Spencer began to go towards his room.

"Just go get ready for your date!"

In the evening, Naima came home from work tired and smelling like sweat. As soon as she opened the door, Shellie was standing there with a dress, heels, and some makeup.

"What is this?" she asked confused.

"I'm taking you out to dinner!"

"O-kay…" Naima put her stuff on the couch and then took the dress and eyed it "Um, this?" the dress was a satin black number that was a bit above the knee and with skinny straps "There is something weird going on because you NEVER try to dress me up for dinner…OH MY GOD, you told the cereal boy to meet me tonight didn't you?"

"Um, maybe?" Shellie gave a small smile.

"UGH! Shells, I am THIS CLOSE to finding a new roommate, you know that?" Naima paced around the room.

"You know I love you and you're my best friend and I just HATE seeing you here lonely every night! And trust me, after this date, you will be paying my back for setting this up for you!"

"Sorry, I just can't do it. I've got too much to do tonight…."

"Cancel it! You just can't leave him hanging!"

"No, don't you mean _you _can't leave him hanging? You made this date…"

Shellie then sighed "Fine! I'll go on it for you. And I'll just tell him you got the last minute jitters and I'm here to find out what he's like."

"Whatever. Just as long as I'm not going." Naima sat on the couch flipping through the channels on TV.

Back at the Shay's apartment, Spencer came out of his room dressed in a plain blue button down, jeans, and his converse sneakers. He fixed the cuff on his shirt and went to Carly who was in the kitchen packing snacks for her and Freddie's study date.

"Hey, how do I look?" he asked.

"Like yourself." Carly replied.

"Is that bad or good?"

"Good. But, come here…" Carly came close to his face and pulled something that was at the inner corner of his eye.

"Ow! What was that?"

"Eye booger. God, that has been bothering me since this morning…" she flicked it off her fingers.

"Well thanks for telling me now…" he took a deep breath "Okay, later kiddo. I'll be back soon!" he grabbed his keys and went out the door.

"Later!" Carly yelled back as she was cutting up some fruits and put them into a bowl. She then wrapped the bowl in saran wrap and made her way to Freddie's.

Freddie was looking at himself in the mirror "Alright Freddie, this is Carly coming over…turn on the charm." He spritzed breath spray into his mouth and then winked at himself as he heard the knock on the door. He answered his door in his PJ bottoms and wife beater "Hey Carls, what's good?"

"Hey, um, I brought some snacks for us." Carly made her way in. She looked around the apartment. It was entirely re-done "Wow, your Mom must have went overboard with the re-decorating."

"Yeah" Freddie lightly laughed "She's at her book club. Can I get you something to drink? Would you like to get to studying or shall we watch something?"

They walked over to the living room "I wanna check out the TV!" Carly rushed to the couch and turned it on. Her eyes widened as the gorgeous view got the best of her "This is so cool…"

Freddie went to her with two cups of juice "Here ya go." He handed it to her as the two began to sit on the couch. They began to watch a movie that was on TV as Carly sneakily looked at him from the corner of her eye. Freddie was just sitting there with his mind focused on the movie. He wasn't trying to make any moves or anything. _Maybe its too early to make a move _she thought _I'll just wait for it and tell him to back off…_

Meanwhile, Spencer arrived at the restaurant and waited at one of the tables filling up on bread anxious to his mystery date was. She had been thirty minutes late and within those thirty minutes, he kept asking random girls if they were Naima. About five minutes later, he was just about ready to call it a night. Maybe he was just being foolish. Maybe Socko was playing another trick on him. He got up from his seat and turned to leave when he ran into a pretty blonde who was just coming in.

"Oh dear god, I am so sorry!" he helped her up.

"Its okay" Shellie stood up and looked at his face "You must be Spencer, right?"

Spencer froze. Shellie was gorgeous. There was no way he was this lucky "Yeah! Yeah, that's me! Naima, right?"

_Oh no, he still thinks I'm Naima _she thought as she looked at him smiling _He's kinda cute, goofy looking but cute. Eh, why not keep it up and just tell him at the end of the night? _"Yes! And you even pronounced my name right this time! I'm so sorry I'm late! But I have a logical explanation for that…fashion."

"Oh, well, uh, are you still up for dinner? I know its kinda late and all…"

"Yes! I'm totally still up for it…" she followed Spencer to the table as they were seated.

Back at home, they sat through the whole movie and still, Freddie was not trying to make any moves on Carly. She thought she would be happy but it bugged her. "My, um, my shoulders are cold…" she said as an attempt to have him notice.

"Oh, okay. Lemme just turn up the…" he went to the thermostat and turned it up. It was getting a bit hot and that wasn't the reaction she expecting. She wanted him to put his arm around her.

"Good enough now?" he asked.

"You know" she got up and fake yawned "I'm actually quite tired. I think I should get going." She then went to the door hoping Freddie would chase after her. But he didn't.

"Later!" he said. He could tell she wasn't used to this cool new Freddie.

When Carly went back to her place, she took a minute to breathe. What the hell was that? He was completely immune to her it was ridiculous. It was driving her nuts and she went to go lie down but then there was a knock at the door. She went to get it and there was Mr. Suave himself Fredie Benson standing there with the bowl she brought earlier and her school books "You forgot these"

"Oh, thanks" she smiled as she took the items off his hands.

"Were you really tired or were you just…"

"Listen, I know this is not easy for me to say but I just felt so uncomfortable with you like, not trying to make a move on me. Its almost…like you've become a different person…"

"I thought you didn't like it when I was hanging all over you?"

"I don't but…this is just too weird for me…"

Freddie came close to her "Aww Carly, relax" he then hugged her "You'll always be my number one girl."

"Oh, Freddie…" she felt relieved.

Over her shoulder, Freddie smiled a devious smile. He could definitely get used to Carly being addicted to him like this.

It was midnight when Spencer and Shellie ended their date. He had learned a few things about her: She was quite gorgeous, she a made a cute laugh whenever he told his lame jokes, and she was nothing like she appeared in Naima's profile. He tried talking to her about art but she wasn't interested and was often confused when he went on about pop art. But it didn't bother him too much. She was a beautiful and he hadn't been very lucky in a long time.

At the end of the night, he drove her to her place and walked her up her door. "So…" he said "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you're really funny. And cute." She replied.

Spencer blushed a bit "Wow, no one has ever called me cute before. Well, except old ladies and bus drivers…"

Shellie laughed her cute little laugh again.

"Can I take you out again?"

"Um…I'll call you okay?"

"Oh, okay."

"Goodnight!" she then hugged him and went inside her place. When she was inside, Naima was in front of her canvas again holding a pint of ice cream "Hey you" she said with her mouth full.

"Nims, I don't know how you could pass this guy up! I thought he was going to be a total dork but in person but actually, he's a huge dork but his cuteness makes up for it! Oh, and he kept talking to me about all this art junk and what not because yeah, I was pretending to be you but…ugh. He's a keeper!" she plopped herself on the couch.

"Wow, sounds like quite a guy…" she rolled her eyes and continued to down ice cream "How long are you gonna keep up using my name?"

"Uh…do you mind if I go out with him again?"

"I don't care…"

"Great! And hon, I don't know how you can cram your mouth full of that junk and still have such a small waist…" there was Shellie and her on going criticism again.

Naima just rolled her eyes and tuned out her boring talking as she continued to paint.

Back at school the next day, Sam was putting books into her locker as Freddie passed by her trying to get to his locker. She then turned around and spotted him "Hey jerk face…" she said.

Freddie wasn't listening. He just went about his business.

"Are you listening to me, dork?" Sam looked at him strangely "Um, Loser!" she kept throwing insult after insult at him. Freddie still wasn't listening. He went off into the hallway as Sam chased him down. She then tackled him and pinned him to the floor.

"Sam, get off of me!" he yelled trying to move.

"No! Not until you feel bed about what I'm calling you!" she replied "Loser, Jerk, your breath smells like pee!" she was going nuts.

"You know, you really shouldn't say such un-ladylike things like that. You're such a cute girl, Sam."

Sam immediately froze like a deer in headlights "What did you just say to me?"

"I said you were cute. What? Can't take a compliment or something?"

She could feel her mean spirit breaking down. Freddie pushed her off of him and got up to walk to class. Sam sat on the floor still in a daze of what Freddie just said. Carly was coming down the hallways now and spotted her vulnerable state "Hey, why are you on the floor?"

Sam looked up at Carly "Oh, um, my feet got tired…"

Carly helped her up as the two began to walk to class. "Hey, I called you last night. Where were you?" Sam asked.

"I was…at Freddie's. Watching some TV." Carly replied feeling like the world was going to crash on her.

Sam cringed at the name Freddie "Oh, is that all that you two did?"

"Yes…oddly enough."

"Do you like him?"

Carly then stared strangely at Sam's questions. Was she catching on to her? "Uhh…no. Why do you say that? Do you like him?"

Now it was Sam's turned to be stunned "No, why? Me? Liking Freddie? Are you out of your mind?"

"I know! What did you think asking me if I liked Freddie?" the two girls laughed it off but still had that lingering lasting feeling Freddie left on both of them.

At the end of the day, Spencer came to pick Carly and Sam up from school. As soon as he pulled up in front of the building, they got into the car.

"Hey ladies" he said quite cheery "How was school?"

"Fine, great" were the answers he got from them. "Oh, how was your date last night?" Carly asked.

"Great! Her name is Naima…"

Sam and Carly ooohed and ahhed at the name.

"I know, it's a great name right? So artistic and unique! To bad she seemed like she wasn't too into art...BUT she was incredibly gorgeous! She makes me come up with so many ideas…which reminds me, you mind if we stop at this art store for a minute? I haven't heard about it till now and Socko tells me its been around for sometime…"

"Sure, go ahead." Carly replied.

Meanwhile, Naima was at work pulling various art supplies from a box and stocking them into a shelf while talking to her co-worker "So yeah, Shellie sets me up with this guy from …I check out his profile and yeah, seems like a decent guy but meeting through a dating site? That's creepy!"

"Beyond creepy…" co-worker Maria agreed "That's like selling yourself to a murderer…"

"I know, right?" Naima sighed "Shells went on a date with the guy last night. And I'm glad she's taking him off my hands…"

A few seconds later, the little bell that hung from the door of the store rang as Spencer, Carly and Sam made their way inside. The store was a bit small and independent but had pretty much everything an artist would need. Even rare, hard-to-find art books. Spencer looked around and pretty much felt like he was in artists heaven. Naima looked up to see who came into the store and froze and dropped a whole bunch of art supplies when she saw "cereal boy" a.k.a Spencer standing there browsing sculpting tools and books. She immediately recognized her whole face and the shirt he was wearing in the video.

Naima quickly walked towards the counter and took off her name tag and hid it. Maria noticed her franticness "What's going on, Nims?"

"I'll explain later" Naima whispered back.

"I'll tell you later…" she walked back to the area she was stocking the supplies.

"Hey" Spencer said as he spotted her.

Naima froze and turned around "Hey, what can I do for you?"

"Um, I was wondering if you had any other books on Claes Oldenburg? I have some of these right here…"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we do" Naima went towards the books and bent down to the drawers and pulled out three books "Oldenburg fan? He's not Harry Joyner but I give the guy some credit…"

Spencer smiled wide as looked at her "You know, I've always thought the same thing…"

"Joyner did have his weak points in his career…don't get me started on the kitchen appliances period…"

"Oh, I know! I hated that! But ironically, that period kinda made me want to start pursuing art."

"Get outta town! Me too!" all of a sudden, Spencer wasn't so bad, Naima thought. "Um, so uh, you gonna get those books?"

"Yeah!" he smiled at Naima and her messy brown hair and paint covered smock dress. She wasn't as hot as Shellie but she was still cute.

"You need anything else?" she asked.

"Uh, I'll take some watercolors and…"

Sam and Carly looked at the both of them and then looked at each other "Looks like Spencer has a crush…" Carly whispered.

Naima took his books and watercolors and rang him up at the counter. She was blushing knowing that Spencer was watching her with much admiration.

"So w-whats your name?" he asked.

"My name?" Naima knew she couldn't use her name "Uh…" she turned around and looked at Maria who was practically laughing at her hiding behind a tabloid magazine with Madonna on the cover. "It..its Madonna…"

"Madonna?" Spencer raised an eyebrow "Wow, that's, uh, that's a pretty famous name…"

"Yeah! I know!"

"Uh, excuse me, _Madonna_, could you hurry up and ring the guy up?" Maria teased.

Naima turned around and mouthed "Shut up!" and then quickly turned back to Spencer "And your name?"

"Its Spencer. Spencer Shay."

She finished ringing him up and bagged his items and handed it to him "Thanks for stopping by!"

"Yeah, I should come by more often!"

"Well, it was nice meeting you."

"See ya" Spencer was still smiling at her until Carly and Sam had to drag him out of the store. Once outside, the girls laughed at him "Oh my god, I thought you were just coming in to look around?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, you like came out with three books and a set or watercolors…" Sam added "Either you decided you needed those things last minute or she really suckered you into buying stuff…"

"Yeah! Did you see that? Spence, you totally love Madonna…and Madonna? What kind of name was that?" the girls teased and teased him.

"She was pretty great. I will admit that." Spencer replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Romeo? Go back and ask for her number!"

"Get out there, playboy!" Sam swatted him on the back hard.

"Ow! Jeeze, Sam!"

"Sorry…"

"Okay, maybe I should go back there…" he turned around.

Back at the store, Maria watched Naima "What was that all about? The guy was so into you and you're giving out a fake name and everything…"

"You don't understand, remember the guy I was talking about earlier? The one Shellie tried to set me up with and ended up liking? THAT'S HIM!"

Maria's jaw dropped "Oh my god, and you're like totally regretting it now, aren't you? Cause you love him!"

"Don't be silly, I just met him…"

Maria looked over her shoulder "Oh snap, he's back! Probably going to ask you out…"

Naima panicked "Tell him I'm on lunch break" she then went into the back. Just as she disappeared Spencer went back into the store and went up to the front "Hey, is Madonna still around?"

"No, she went on lunch break…" Maria replied. Still laughing at that ridiculous name.

"Oh…okay. Well, later then…" he made his way out of the store feeling like he had lost a once in a lifetime chance.

In the back room, Naima sighed. There was going to be a whole lot of mess to be fixed.

**(chapter three coming soon!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews so far! im having fun writing this! anyways, a little warning for making out if you dont like to read about that. besides that, this chapter is completely clean! **

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

The next day at school Freddie walked the hallways feeling like he was on top of the world. Girls wanted him, and guys wanted to be him. He was no longer bullied and he was living the life. Everyone said Hello to him and knew his name.

'How _do _you do it?" Gibby asked as Freddie came up to him.

"I don't know…I guess it was like I was born with it." Freddie replied taking off his sunglasses.

Carly was just coming inside when she spotted Freddie. She took a deep breath still confused as to what these new feelings for him felt. Feeling brave she went up to him "Hey Freddie, um, I, I kinda need to talk to you after school at my place. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, babe! I've always got time for you." Freddie replied.

"Great! I'll see you then." Carly then walked to get to class. After she left, Sam then approached him.

"Fredward…Look, I need to talk to you. Mind If I come over tonight?" she asked.

"No prob. I'll see you then." He smiled.

Sam rolled her eyes and then went off to the cafeteria. Gibby watched in amazement as Freddie crossed his arms and licked his lips.

"Dude…you are a boss! You have to teach me what you're doing!" Gibby beamed.

"I'm sorry but Freddie Benson doesn't do…he just is." He then went off to class. Freddie had Carly and Sam wrapped around his fingers and the fun wasn't over yet.

Meanwhile, Shellie was on the phone with Spencer as Naima listened. "Hey you" she said "Um, if you're not busy I wanna know if you wanna go grab some Italian tonight. I know this great place!...Oh, that's great!...Okay, see you tonight!" she hung up her cell and then sighed happily.

"Going on another date with Spencer tonight?" Naima asked.

"Yes! And really…normally, I never really saw myself with a guy like him but he's amazing! That reminds me, you have to teach me about all this art stuff…I ran out of stuff to talk about the last time."

"Shells, It took me about two semesters of college to learn about all of this. There's no way I could teach you in four hours."

"Then just tell me what to say…"

"Um, you know what? What would you say if I changed my mind? Like if I wanted to start going on dates with Spencer?"

"But hon, you passed him on to me…"

"Yeah, but…I just…I guess I had a change of heart…plus, he still thinks you're me. Like I mean, how long are you gonna keep that up?"

"Just until…I plan on breaking it to him. Who knows? I'll probably tell him tonight."

"Okay…" Naima put her head down regretting not going on that date.

"Hon, I promise I'll find you someone else, okay?" she then went off to get ready for her date.

When Carly came back home, she found Spencer in front of the computer again "Hey Spence, whatcha doing?"

"Ordering flowers for my date" he replied happily.

"You're going on another one?"

"Mhhm!"

"Same girl?"

"Mmmmmmmhhhm!"

"Wait, is this Madonna or Naima? And wow, you pick girls with such unique names…"

"Its Naima…Madonna ran away from me when I tried to ask her out. I guess she wasn't that into me. Oh well. At least I have the other girl…"

There was a knock at the door a few seconds later and Carly went to get it "Hey Freddie, come in."

Freddie made his way inside the house and sat down on the couch. "Sup, Spence"

"Hey Freddo. Heard about the new TV you just got. Good stuff!" Spencer replied.

"Just livin' large, bro."

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone. Gotta get ready for my date." Spencer then retreated back to his room.

"Wow, a date huh? Go Spencer!" Freddie looked back at Carly.

"Yeah, we're all excited for him" Carly sat down next to him.

"So what's good Carls?"

"Um, I, uh, I wanted to talk about us…"

"Us? What's there to talk about?"

"I know I haven't always been so…accepting of you affection towards me and I'm sorry. I was hoping you would give me a chance this time. And no, I'm not attracted to your money or anything. I'm just attracted to how confident you've been lately. And I…I really like that in a guy." She swallowed hard looking at him trying to figure out what his reaction would be.

Freddie stared at her for a moment. The expression on his face was unpredictable "Why Carly…I'm shocked…"

"Good shocked or bad shocked?"

"A little bit of both. Cuz I mean I have been trying to be your boyfriend and I can't count how many times you've turned me down…"

"Freddie, please…"

"Are you willing to kiss me?"

"What?" Carly was taken aback a bit "Why?"

"You know, just to see how you really feel about me…"

Carly knew she had some undefined feelings for Freddie but kissing him? It was way too much. "Uh…close your eyes."

Freddie closed his eyes and puckered up. Carly squinted her face in strangeness and then took a deep breath. She came in closer to him and pressed her lips against his. At first the kiss was a bit sloppy. She didn't know what she was doing. But it was when Freddie stuck his tongue in her mouth she completely freaked. She froze up with Freddie still kissing her. _This is new _she thought _Okay, how is he so good at this? _

Freddie placed his hand on her waist getting completely into the kiss. Carly couldn't go any further so she broke the kiss to breathe.

As Carly backed away, Freddie was sitting there breathing hard "What's wrong?" looking at her confused.

"Okay, you better remember this now cuz I don't think I will ever say this in a million years but…you are a GREAT kisser…" Carly replied in a daze.

"Why thank you" Freddie smiled to himself and got off the couch "Well, I gotta go. Got some stuff to take care of." He made his way towards the door.

"But, wait, don't you wanna talk some more?" Carly followed him.

"Well, if you're asking if you wanna make out again, I'll try to pencil you in my schedule. Later, babe." He kissed her on the cheek and then left.

Carly sighed and then sat on the couch. She was insane to be wanting more Freddie.

Later on in the evening, Spencer and Shellie (Still going by 'Naima') were on their date. The whole time, Shellie would talk about fashion, the Hamptons, growing up in New York, her Dad's business and how she would inherit it soon. She barely let Spencer talk. And maybe it was the guy-ness in him but he barely listened to her. He liked looking at her. Her blue eyes, blonde hair, Barbie doll smile. She occasionally played footsies with him under the table.

After dinner, they walked around the Promenade holding hands. He took it one step further by putting his arm around her. Yeah, she wasn't much too into the things he was into and he could care less about what she liked but Spencer adored the attention he was getting from other people around him. A gorgeous girl leaning on his chest as they walked by. It made him feel less like a loser and more like a king.

At the end of the night, he dropped her off at her building and walked her to her apartment. Shellie cupped his face and kissed him. Spencer kissed her back and was totally not expecting any of this.

"Do you mind if I drop by your workplace tomorrow?" she said between the kiss.

"Well, I don't have a steady job…" he replied.

Shellie stopped kissing and looked up at him "What?"

"I'm an artist. Its what I do. I get paid for my sculptures, though…" he smiled sweetly.

"Oh…That's great." She was slightly turned off but she knew she had connections that could help him "Well, I should get going. I don't wanna keep you out here all night. Call me, okay?" she gave him one last kiss on the cheek and then went inside her place.

Spencer's lips were still tingling from this kiss. Although, he didn't know if it was official or not, he jumped with his fist in the air feeling like a million bucks. He made his way out of her building and drove back home.

Freddie sat on his couch watching TV just as there was a knock at his door. He went to answer it and it was Sam.

"Hey Samantha, what's good?" he asked smoothly.

"Uh, yeah…can I just come in?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, sure" he cleared the way for her and led her into the living room. Sam's mouth dropped open at the new TV he had been bragging about. "Jeeze, Freddie! This is like a theater in your living room!"

"Yup, I know." He sat on the couch "Come have a seat" he patted the space next to him.

An awkward Sam took up his offer and sat carefully next to him. Freddie looked her up and down and then licked his lips "You said you wanted to speak to me. Well? What's going on curly girly?"

Sam then turned to him and gave him a disgusted look "Curly girly? Don't you dare say that to me again…"

"Alright, alright! Just cut to the chase will ya?"

"Alright" Sam sighed "This is not easy to say but…but…but…"

"But what?"

She took in another deep breath "You're really sexy when you're ignoring my insults. THERE! I said it, okay?" she then released her breath.

"Why, Sam! I never knew you thought that way!"

"I know, its hard for me to believe, too." She tried not to look at him.

"You wanna kiss me?"

Sam's eyes widened as she looked back at him "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I asked if you wanted to kiss me. Come on, it's the only way to test if you're really interested in me…"

"Is this actually necessary?"

"Why don't you just pucker up and find out?" Freddie licked his lips.

Oddly enough, Sam did what she was told. She puckered up and closed her eyes waiting for a few seconds. _He won't do it. Freddie has no game whatsoever _she thought.

Suddenly, Freddie surprised Sam by grabbing her by the waist and kissing her. His kiss was violent yet sensual. Sam tried her best to kiss back but she let Freddie take control. She never thought she would be saying this, but Freddie could win a gold metal in kissing Olympics.

When they broke their kiss, Sam's mouth had gone slack. She sat still as Freddie watched her "You alright, babe?" he asked.

Babe? Sam wanted to punch him in the face and then makeout with him some more "Okay, could we just do that again?"

"Time's up!" Freddie looked at his fancy pants digital watch "I gotta head to sleep. See ya in the morning…" he walked Sam out to the door and kissed her on the cheek and winked.

Outside, Sam sighed and began to walk out of the building. There was no way she had a thing for Freddie. She wanted to kill him! But god, those lips…those amazingly talented lips! She wondered how Carly would feel if she ever found out that Freddie kissed her and liked it. Little did she know…

The next afternoon, Spencer went back to the art store not really expecting to see Naima but hoping he would. As he parked his car, she was leaving the store. He quickly got out to catch up with her "Madonna!" he yelled "Hey, Madonna!"

_Who is this weird guy yelling Madonna behind me? _Naima thought as she continued to walk.

"Hey Madonna, its me Spencer from the other day!!"

Naima froze and then turned around remembering now "Hey" she walked towards him.

Spencer smiled as she was walking over "Hey, where you heading to?"

"I was just heading home. My shift is over."

"You need a lift home? I could drive you! I promise I'm not creepy. I'm more soft and cuddly."

"No. I'm alright."

"You wanna have a cup of coffee with me then? I know this great place. The coffee is great, the art is the best! So come on!"

"Spence, I can't…I've got some work to do…some paintings to finish…"

Spencer sighed as he looked at her "Okay, I get it, I know you're busy and all but just give me a chance, alright? I think you're awesome. You're cute, you know about art, we think the same way, and hey, you got a cool name…but if that doesn't convince you, maybe this will!!" he lifted up his pant leg to show his glowing brightly colored socks that had elephants on them.

_If only you knew… _she thought. Naima couldn't help but smile "You don't give up, do you? Alright, I'll have some coffee with you…ONLY because the socks convinced me alright?"

"I'm just gonna pretend it was my boyish good looks that made you surrender" Spencer replied as their talking drifted away when they walked to the café.

Meanwhile, Sam's Mom got She and Carly from school at dropped them off at Carly's. Once there, they entered the building and got inside her apartment and dumped their stuff on the couch "You want anything to drink?" Carly asked lightheartedly. That kiss from Freddie last night surely took her breath away.

"Sure!" Sam replied. She, too, had become unusually happy and obviously, because of the same reason as well.

Carly grabbed two Peppy Colas from the fridge and made her way back to the living room and handed one to Sam.

"What's with you?" Sam asked "You've been smiling this whole time!"

"Me? Well, you've been smiling, too!" Carly replied.

"No I haven't!" Sam tried to stop smiling. "Well…there must be a reason we've been smiling all day…anything you wanna confess?"

"Mayyyybe…" Carly tried to act coy "Think you like anyone?"

"Mayyyybe…"

"Okay, I do!" they said in unison. They then looked strangely at each other.

"That's great! We're both into someone!" Carly said.

"I know!"

"Anyone I might know?"

"Uh…you could say that...what about you?"

"I guess you might know him…"

All of a sudden, this was getting a bit weird for them. They were both very suspicious of who they liked.

Carly squinted her eyes at Sam "You tell me who this boy is…"

"No, you tell me who this boy is…" Sam replied.

"You know what? Lets do it at the count of three…"

"Alright…"

"One…two…" the girls said in unison "…FREDDIE!!"

Sam and Carly looked at eachother stunned and then gasped at the same time "OH MY GOD…"

The girls were still surprised at their sudden confession to each other. They had been after the same guy…Freddie Benson nonetheless.

"Carly, you always turn down the nub every time he's asked you out!" Sam said in her defense.

"See, you don't even like him! You're always calling him a nub!" Carly replied.

"It doesn't matter what I call him! I'm learning to like Freddie!"

"You're learning to like him? I've always liked him! Just not in that way…but its that way now!"

"You're using him!"

"No, you're using him!"

Carly and Sam argued and argued until their voices could be heard outside of the apartment. Freddie was just coming towards the hallway when he heard girls yelling from the Shay's apartment. He put his ear near the door and heard the girls fighting over him. Freddie smiled of sick amusement and then went back to his apartment. At this point, it was fun being Freddie Benson.

**(why did i make freddie such a man whore? lol. chapter four coming soon.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! oh, and a disclaimer cuz i realized i didnt start this with one...wow. smart.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own iCarly!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

For the past few days, Carly and Sam hated each other! Their unbreakable friendship was ruined by Freddie's scheming and undeniable smooth charm. He had been playing with the girls affections and turning them against each other. Did he feel bad? Nope. He was busy basking in the glory of being the heartthrob he had always wished and hoped he would be.

And Spencer…His coffee date with the real Naima went better than he expected. They stayed at the shop for five hours just discussing art and their lives. After that, he had a problem to think about now. The guy who had trouble trying to find a date was now torn between two girls.

Saturday afternoon, Spencer and Freddie sat on the couch just watching TV and eating snacks. Spencer flipped endlessly through channels with Naima aka Madonna and Shellie aka Naima still on his mind.

"Dude, just pick something, alright?" Freddie was getting annoyed.

"Here, you pick something…" Spencer sighed and took a swig of his Peppy Cola.

Freddie took the remote and noticed the confused look on Spencer's face "What's wrong? You look like you just woke up one day and realized you wanted to go back to Law School."

"Its…" he sighed again "These two girls…I finally met someone on who's like…I can't believe how amazing she sounded on paper. I finally meet her, and she's GORGEOUS. Like I'm talking about the girls on Scandalous Girl…like that gorgeous…"

"Wow, that sounds pretty gorgeous" Freddie replied.

"Yes, and here's the weird part…she's NOTHING like she was on her profile. Oh, and here's this other girl…I met her at that new art store Socko told me about…this girl is cute. Like little pink cupcakes cute. And she knows art. And we're so much compatible, its crazy! But then I like the other girl. And I like this girl…"

"Okay, I'm gonna make it simple for you…pick the hotter girl!"

"I can't do that. They're both good looking in their own ways and I just…"

"Well Spence, just like you, I too have been caught up between two girls. But unlike you, I'm sitting back and enjoying it." Freddie tilted his head back and crossed his arms behind him while putting his feet up.

Spencer rolled his eyes and got up from the couch "I'm gonna take a shower. Maybe it'll give me some motivation to make up my mind and choose one girl…" he disappeared into the bathroom.

With Spencer gone, Freddie sat back and continued to watch TV until he heard yelling coming from outside the door. It sounded like Carly and Sam. He then got up from the couch and hid from the top of the stairs.

"YOU HATE FREDDIE!" Carly stormed inside as Sam followed.

"NO, YOU HATE HIM!" Sam yelled back.

"You don't even know how to handle a boyfriend, Sam! You're unladylike!"

"At least I've had one before!"

Once again, Freddie smiled taking in sick pleasure from seeing the once best friends fight over him like he was the last brownie in the pan.

"FREDDIE HATES BLONDES!"

"FREDDIE HATES BRUNETTES!"

In a shocking twist, Carly and Sam began pulling each other's hair. It got more violent when bites and scratches were involved. Spencer came out of his room when he saw the girls about to kill each other. He rushed to them and instantly broke it up getting in between them "Girls! Whoa, girls! What is the problem here?" he asked.

"Sam is trying to steal Freddie away from me!" Carly yelled.

"Whatever! He liked me first!" Sam yelled back.

"Wait a minute, you two are fighting over Freddie?" Spencer was confused.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but he's amazing!"

"I have to take a shower but, girls, please promise me you won't tear each other's heads off while I'm gone."

"NO." the girls said in unison still trying to get at each other.

"Okay, Sam, I think you better go home. And Carly, go to your room!"

The girls went their separate ways and Spencer continued with his shower. No one was in the living room when Freddie came back downstairs and left the apartment smiling like a fool.

In the evening, Spencer got ready for another date with Shellie aka "Naima". He went to her building to pick her up and met her at the lobby.

Shellie came down the stairs in a gold strapless dress smiling at him "Hey sexy" she smiled when she came face to face with him.

Spencer and Shellie kissed and then headed towards the door "So where do you wanna go tonight? I was thinking we could go for sushi" Spencer suggested.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Um, I kinda have to talk to you" Shellie replied "Can we sit down for a minute?"

"Sure." They turned around and sat at one of the benches in the lobby.

Spencer sat there nervous at what she had to say to him. He watched as she pulled a piece of paper out of her purse.

"Okay, this is for you" she handed it to him.

Spencer eyed the piece of paper "Uh, what is this?"

"Um, its an application for a job to work at one of my father's banks! All you have to do is fill it out and you're hired! I pulled some strings. It was hard but now the job can be yours!"

"Oh wow…" his excitement quickly faded away "But uh, Naima, I don't want to work at a bank. I'm an artist…"

"Yeah, I, I guess you can still do art but don't you think this could be good for you?"

"I don't wanna be some kind of working stiff. I love doing art. You can't change that part about me."

Shellie then sighed and turned the other way "I knew you'd be better for Naima…" she said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she turned back to him "Um, I'm kinda…I'm actually not really hungry right now…do you think we can re-schedule?"

"Oh…" Spencer felt a lump form in his throat "Yeah, sure. We can do that."

They got up from the bench. "I'll call you, okay?" she kissed him on the cheek and then went back upstairs to the apartment. Naima was there at the kitchen cooking when she heard the door open. She tilted her head to see Shellie throwing her purse on the couch "Hey, what happened? I thought you left for your date already?"

"Nah…I was thinking…maybe you should go out with Spencer. He's totally up your alley. He's basically you with a little something extra in between his legs…"

"Well, did you ever tell him what your real name was?"

"No…"

"Ugh, Shellie…"

"I know. I'm scum…I know. But I'm just gonna go to my room and watch Glamour and the City…" Shellie disappeared into her room.

Naima stood there thinking about what she was going to do and if it would be right if she carried on dating Spencer knowing Shellie already dated him.

On Monday at school, they announced the Spring Fling Dance that was going to be held at the gym this weekend. Freddie walked the hallways and found Carly putting some books into her locker. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "Hey babe" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh Freddie" she smiled and turned around to meet his kiss

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"Really? Am I the first person you asked?"

"Yup! And I really mean so…"

"I'd love to!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek "But, uh, I've got to get to class. I'll see you Friday, though."

"You got it, babe!"

When Carly left, Sam came towards him "Freddie…did you hear about the dance on Friday?"

"Yes! And I was just about to ask you, sweetness!"

"Oh Freddie" Sam blushed a bit "Wait, did you ask anyone yet? Like Carly?"

"Nope. I don't think she's going to the dance…So I meet you there on Friday?"

"Sure thang, sweetness" he kissed her.

Sam's knees got weak at the touch of his lips. Freddie then broke the kiss leaving Sam wanting more "Gotta get to class, baby. See ya Friday."

Sam stood there watching lovingly as Freddie walked down the hallways.

Meanwhile, Naima was standing behind the counter of the Art Store putting a whole new set of Sharpies into a jar when Spencer came in. She watched as he looked around and he wasn't in his happy moods.

"Hey" she said.

Spencer looked up at her "Oh hey Madonna…just here getting some supplies…"

"Working on something new?"

"Yeah…Sometimes I feel like I'm getting my best ideas when I'm heartbroken, you know? I've been dating this girl for a couple of weeks now and the first thing she wants to do is change me! Make me drop art and start working in her father's bank! How ridiculous does that sound?"

"Is this about…Naima?" she nervously spoke up.

"Yeah…Wait, what?" Spencer walked closer to her giving her a suspicious look "How do you know Naima?"

"B-b-because I am Naima…" she stuttered a bit.

"Uh…" Spencer was getting confused "No you're not…Naima is taller. Blonde…"

"No. Her name is Shellie. She is my roommate. I'm Naima…"

"No, you're Madonna…"

Naima sighed. Explaining was not going to be easy "Alright, here's the truth…I was the one you met on . That was my profile. Shellie, the girl you've been dating, was the one who made it for me. And, when you agreed to go on a date with me, I backed out and didn't want to go so Shellie went for me. And used my name…."

"That would explain why she wasn't too into art…"

"Yes, and I guess she got interested in you and by some freak coincidence, you ended up meeting me here…while I used the name 'Madonna.'…"

Spencer sighed and put his head down "God, I'm so confused…I've never been so confused in my life ever since sitting on that meatloaf…"

Naima went around the counter and faced him "Spence, I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I didn't try and get to know you in the first place…I was too insecure and losery and dorky" she held his hand "I'm sorry this has become such a big mess…but if it helps, I'd love to get to know you a bit better now. Now that you know my real name…"

Spencer couldn't even look at her. His heart had been bruised and confused too many times today he just wanted to leave.

"I gotta go…" he said and left the store.

Naima stood there and watched him as he left. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye as she tried to continue working but hurting Spencer's feelings was just too much of a distraction for her.

On Friday, Carly got all dressed up for the school dance. Spencer dropped her off at the front of the school as she went towards the Gym where the music was pumping and the lights were flashing. She stood near the snacks table waiting for Freddie and about five minutes later. Sam came strolling in and heading towards the table. She didn't notice Carly who was standing there giving her the stink eye.

"Hey!" Carly walked up to her "What are you doing here? I hope you came here with Gibby…"

"I'm waiting for Freddie!" Sam replied.

"Oh no you're not! Freddie is my date! He asked me first!"

"No, he asked me first!"

Carly and Sam began to argue and argue as a blonde girl came up to them "Hey, are you guys talking about Freddie Benson?" a blonde asked.

"YES" Carly and Sam said in unison.

"There is no way he can be your guy's date. He asked me out!"

Carly and Sam then looked at eachother. A red head then came towards them "Um, in your dreams! Freddie is my date!"

The about three more girls came forward "He asked me out! I'm his girlfriend! He kissed me!" one girl said.

"That's not possible cuz he kissed me and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" another girl said.

It had gotten out of hand. The girls were fighting over Freddie as Sam and Carly watched. They now came to their senses and figured that they were all being played by him. "STOP!" Sam yelled.

The girls froze and looked at her. "Alright, how many of you made out with Freddie?" Carly asked. Nearly every girl raised their hand. "God, I feel so gross…" she shuddered turning to Sam.

"No kidding, I pretty much made out with all the girls here since I made out with Freddie…" Sam replied.

"Okay! How many of you were asked to this dance by Freddie?"

Again, all the girls raised their hands. "Okay-" and as Carly was about to continue, Freddie in all his cool guy glory came strolling in stunned that all the girls he had asked had all grouped up.

"Whoa, ladies…" he was nervous "What's good?"

"This!" Sam came towards him and dumped a cup of punch down his pants.

"And this!" Carly shoved a cupcake in his face.

Freddie stood there completely confused and defeated "What the? What's going on here?"

"Just what did you think you were trying to do?" Carly asked.

"Well I can't help that you were all attracted to me! I tried to pick one but I found you all so cute!" Freddie pleaded.

"GET HIM!" Sam yelled as all the girls pelted Freddie with all the snacks on the snack table. Carly and Sam watched with sick pleasure and then looked at each other "Carls, I'm sorry I let that nub come between us…" she said.

"No, it was not even your fault! Its my fault for even seeing something in his rich boy persona!"

"It was none of our faults…we were just being stupid…" Carly and Sam hugged and then watched Freddie being pelted with food by the rest of the girls.

When they were done with him, Freddie was filthy with food residue all over him "Alright, I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"Call yourself a sexist pig!" Carly demanded

"Yeah! A sexist nubbish pig!" Sam added.

"I'M A SEXIST NUBBISH PIG!" Freddie cried out. The girls were laughing at him. Sam even managed to take a digital picture of him.

"FREDWARD!!" Mrs. Benson was right behind him "I told you not to sneak out to this dance! Tonight was the night we had our Board Game night! And look at you! You're dirty! I am drawing you a bath as soon as we get home, mister!" she grabbed Freddie by the ear and dragged him out of the gym.

Once he was gone, all the girls cheered and partied. Carly and Sam joined the girls in their celebration and danced with them.

Two days later, Spencer and Freddie were on the couch again looking for some TV to watch and filling up on snacks. It was all the same except Freddie had gone back to normal. The fancy clothes and attitude was gone.

"I can't believe you managed to makeout with and date all those girls, including Carly and Sam and not expect all of them to find out…" Spencer said.

"Yeah, but it felt cool, ya know? Like I was someone for once." Freddie replied.

"Just always be yourself, Freddo…"

The boys sat in silence for awhile watching the TV with their feet up on the coffee table munching on snacks.

"Well, look at us…back to where we started…two girlfriend-less losers sitting in front of the TV again…" Freddie said.

Spencer had been thinking about Naima since he last saw her. He quickly got over the fake Naima aka Shellie and was missing Naima aka Madonna. He missed the coffee shop art discussion they had, the way she had always been impressed by his socks, and just all around missed her.

"Well, have fun in front of the TV, buddy…I've got something to take care of…" Spencer got off the couch, grabbed his jacket and left out the door.

It was nearing eight o clock and the Art Store was closed. Naima was done counting out the days transactions and putting away some stuff. She then grabbed her bag and turned off the lights then went out the door. She locked it and then turned around to see Spencer with his arms folded standing there in front of his parked car.

"Spence…hey…" she was surprised to see him.

"Hey Naima…or should I say Madonna?" he replied.

Naima rolled her eyes "I already said I was sorry…besides, what are you doing here? You don't wanna be with a lying dorky loser girl like me…"

"Well, this dorky loser boy would LOVE to be with dorky loser girl…cuz she's cute, awesome, she likes cool socks, art, fun…she's basically me with boobs…"

Naima smiled a bit.

"But just one condition…" Spencer came towards her "Just as long as she promises that this will be the last time she lies to me…"

"I won't lie to you. I actually really like you…"

Spencer smiled as he bent down to kiss her. Naima kissed back running her hands through his hair. As they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other.

"You down for some coffee?" he asked.

"I would but…my feet are tired. Eight hour day…"

"Well…" Spencer bent down "This is one of the benefits of dating me, I give GREAT piggyback rides. Hop on!" he pointed towards his back.

Naima smiled and shook her head "Don't drop me okay?" she got on his back as he grabbed her legs and stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling off.

"To the coffee shop we go!" Spencer began to walk down the street piggybacking Naima and humming the Bonanza theme song at the same time. Naima smiled and didn't care about the weird looks she was getting from people on the street. She kissed Spencer on the cheek and enjoyed the fun transportation.

Back at home, Freddie watched TV flipping through the channels endlessly. His confidence shrunk again being completely humiliated at the school dance by all the girls he had charmed the pants off of.

A few seconds later, Sam and Carly were laughing coming through the door to find Freddie sitting there looking miserable.

"I think we should talk to him…" Carly said

"Really? The nub basically played you like a love slave and you still want to talk to him?" Sam replied.

"Well, look at him…" Carly went over to Freddie and sat next to him and Sam followed suit and sat on the other side next to him.

Freddie looked at both of them "Oh great, come here to humiliate me again? I said I was sorry…"

"We know. And we accept" Carly replied.

"Then what are you guys still doing here?"

"We like you this way, Fredweird." Sam added "The rich Freddie was a jerk."

"Yeah, and we're glad you're back to this again" Carly chimed in.

"Yeah, you guys like that I'm a loser again, huh?"

Half a second later, Carly and Sam kissed him on each cheek and Freddie blushed five different shades of red. "Oh my god…" he looked at them "Does this mean, you both still have feelings for me? You wanna be my girlfriend, Carls? What about you, Sam? Are you gonna start being nice to me??"

"Don't push it, dork…" Sam replied

"And in your dreams, Freddie…" Carly replied grabbing the remote "Ooh! Scandalous Girl is on!"

"Yup, things are definitely back to normal…" Freddie sighed putting his arms around both of them.

The girls took his arms off of them and proceeded to watch Scandalous Girl. Freddie then shrugged "Can't say I didn't try…" and watched the show along with them. Things were indeed back to normal.

FIN.


End file.
